


Family Matters

by geordi_cat



Category: Farscape
Genre: episode tag: s02e13 Look at the Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordi_cat/pseuds/geordi_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tying up loose ends, eighty cycles after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

     Muscles slide under skin. After 80 cycles of purely intellectual debate I'd almost forgotten the joy of physical movement.

     A soft flutter inside me causes a gentle smile.

     "Hush small one. All is well."

     Arms surround us and warm hands come to rest on my abdomen.

     "She's awake?"

     "Apparently we're all glad to be up and around safely."

      Tyno moves around me and draws me into a hug. There had been some concern that the child's human DNA would cause problems when I was revived, but she had come through unscathed. Our public presentation as the new rulers of our planet was over and at long last we were alone. When I was transmuted I had believed that I would never be able to touch him as a lover. With Crighton offering his place to Tyno my heart had overflowed. Except I still couldn't touch him. Eighty cycles is a very long time to wait for a kiss. Or more.

      A while later a gentle chime from the door interrupted us. The message that I had a visitor was not entirely unexpected.

      The receiving room dwarfed the lone figure standing by the window.

      The long black coat was old and well worn. The shoulders beneath it were slim and young. The face that turned toward me was only vaguely familiar but the cocky stance screamed "Crighton".

      "He's dead. Isn't he." It wasn't really a question. John himself had stated that Humans didn't have the lifespan of Sebecians.

      "28 cycles now. Great-Grandma's still around, but this duty is mine. Child to child, so to speak."

      I tilt my head and wait. It's a pose that invites confidences and even after all this time it still works.

      "Great-Grandad wanted to be remembered by his family. He wanted all his kids to know he cared, even the ones he couldn't claim. This was supposed to be my father's job, but he interrupted some… visitors… to the ship. He'll be fine with a few days rest."

      The sarcasm is unmistakable and the accompanying feral grin somewhat alarming. The concept of nature versus nurture had never before been so personal and important.

      Shaking off the slightly queasy feeling that thought had produced I prompted, "So here you are?"

      "So here I am." She turned to a small box that had been placed on a side table. "It's not much. A copy of his journal from his first year on Moya, a couple of small objects from his homeworld Earth, and an explanation from the Aidelons as to how Humans and Sebecians are related." Crighton's great-granddaughter rested her hands on the box and sighed. "Truth be told it leaves out more than it tells. The dren he went through before and after this planet, stopping a war, courting Great-Grandma, beating the bad guys by changing the rules. The fact that he thrived in the end and his family goes on. Survive, adapt, grow strong. Not bad traits for the soon-to-be-born child of a ruling family, eh?"

      The box is deposited into my hands and I'm staring into a pair of very intense blue eyes. "If you choose to tell her her history, tell her that the Crightons are there if she needs us. Even if all she wants to do is say 'hello'." A faint smirk appears. "If she's anything like the rest of us 'hello' will be the least of what she says."

      Two steps back and I'm inspected from head to foot.

      "You'll do. Family gossip says your man's a good one too. Good luck."

      The grin this time is more natural and open. The long coat swirls as my visitor turns to leave.

      "Wait!" I call. "What's your name?"

      "Aeryn. For my Great-Grandmother." And she's gone.

      I smile softly and place a hand over the child nestled within me. Sometimes, very occasionally, everyone wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from my geordi.cat Fanfiction.net account.  
> Originally published 2006.


End file.
